


What happens after the Finale?

by MOSFanfiction



Category: Masters of Sex, bill masters, virginia johnson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Wedding, clinic, married bliss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOSFanfiction/pseuds/MOSFanfiction
Summary: Masters of Sex was canceled before the story was finished. I am going to write what happens after the final scene of Season 4. I don't know how long this will be or how many chapters.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I see it happening.

Chapter 1 – The Beginning  
“We are Masters & Johnson.” Virginia corrects the photographers as Bill looks on in dismay.  
“That is enough!” Bill shouts as he takes her hand and jaunts to the car. He opens the door, she slides in and he closes it behind her. He rushes to his side, quickly opens the door and drives off as quickly as possible.  
“Bill, calm down. You are going to get into an accident!”  
“What was all that? How did they know?”  
“Don’t look at me! The only thing I can think is that someone overheard the clerk call out our name earlier, before you arrived.”  
“I wanted this to be private, just about you and I Virginia.”  
“I did as well Bill but we have to accept that our notoriety is going to follow us no matter where we are and there isn’t much that we can do about it. Don’t let this ruin the day. We are married Bill. After all the years and the struggles, can you believe this?”  
Bill looks at her, a grin plastered to his face, “No, I honestly cannot.” Gini grasps his hand as Bill continues to drive.  
“Bill, what about my car? Maybe I should have Guy pick it up for us.”  
“I was in such a hurry I completely forgot. You don’t think they will tow it, do you?”  
“They might. Where are we going anyway?”  
“I have a surprise for you. It is our honeymoon after all.”  
“You know how I feel about surprises but I will let you have this one.” Gini looks lovingly at Bill as he smiles back.  
“We haven’t discussed this yet but where should we live? You could move into my house.”  
“Don’t you want to start fresh? I was thinking we could go house shopping next week and find a house that we both can enjoy. I like the idea of the home being our home not yours or mine but ours.”  
“I like that idea too but it will be sad moving out of mine and all the memories with the kids and you of course.”  
“Memories of me?”  
“Well one memory for instance was after the debacle at Wash U when you came knocking on my door.”  
Bill is blushing at the memory whether he is embarrassed or aroused, she cannot tell.  
“That was our first time Bill without the wires, remember?”  
“Of course I remember. It was when I first knew how much I loved and needed you.”  
“You knew then? Really?”  
“I knew that my life made more sense with you in it. I was far more capable of everything when I was with you. I am just sorry that it took so long for me to say to you. When did you know?”  
“As you know for me love is something I tried to avoid. I told myself for years that what we had was for the work but I realized during your impotence struggles that there was more to us than the work. I could sense that you needed me but it wasn’t until I was in Labor at the hospital that it truly sunk in. When you held my hand and talked me through the pain, I saw a different side of you. I felt something more for you.”  
“Why then did you get involved with Dan?”  
“I don’t think we need to discuss this now of all times?”  
“I would like to know. You told me once you were distracted by him but there had to be more.”  
“There was more. You were married Bill. There was never any indication that we would be more than we were. My Mother didn’t help matters. She tried to convince me that I should get you to leave Libby and marry me, a notion that I could not abide. I didn’t want to hurt Libby or the kids and so I was determined to move on with someone else. He was there.”  
“Why didn’t you marry him?”  
“I didn’t love him, I loved you.”  
“That is all I need to know. We need to leave all of that in the past.”  
The car pulls to a stop and Gini realizes they are at the airport.   
“Where are we going?”  
“That is for me to know and for you to find out.” Bill grabs two suitcases from the trunk of the car.  
“You packed a suitcase for me?”  
“I did.”  
“Well I hope you have all the essentials in there.”  
“I didn’t think you would need too many clothes but there are some in there.”  
“Cute, Bill.”  
He covers her eyes and they embark on a plane, to where only he knows.


	2. Honeymoon Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive to their Honeymoon Destination and the first day ensues.

Chapter 2 – The Honeymoon

As they sit in their seats on the plane they each look at the other with a loving smile. Gini rubs his knee and whispers in his ear, “If you tell me where we are going there might be something extra in it for you.”  
“Oh I see. What does extra entail?”  
“I can’t say with all these people around. It will be worth it!”  
“How can I weigh whether it is worth it or not, if I don’t know what it is?”  
“All I can say is, it’s your loss.” Gini smiles coyly and takes her hand off his knee.   
Bill wants desperately to know what the extra is but is determined to keep their location a secret. He can’t let her persuade him with her feminine wiles. His imagination however begins to run wild with thoughts of what she might do to him and the thoughts arouse him slightly. Gini looks over at him and notices his arousal. “Are you thinking about it?”  
“I am a man so of course I am thinking about it.” Gini laughs at his discomfort.   
“All you have to do is tell me where we are going and whatever you are thinking about can happen.”  
“No. I am taking a nap.” Bill turns to the side and drifts off into a slumber as Virginia humph’s and looks out the window, imagining where they are going and what Bill has in mind.  
The plane comes to a stop and jars Bill awake. He opens his eyes to see Virginia looking out the window for any sign of where they might be. Bill leans over and whispers to her, “welcome to Miami.”  
Gini is excited. “Bill this is going to be wonderful. Time for us to just be, away from work and kids and stress. Thank you.” She kisses Bill and runs her fingers through his hair.   
“Your welcome. I believe we need this time together.”  
They gather their luggage and exit the plane, hail a taxi and head to the hotel. It is a luxurious hotel on the beach with a large balcony. The ocean waves crash into the beach creating a calm and serene sound. Bill puts their luggage on the chair at the end of the bed as Gini opens the doors to the balcony. Bill walks up behind her and puts his arms around her waist, gently pushes her hair back from her neck and kisses her behind her ear. Gini leans back into him, turns her head and kisses him softly and innocently. Gini breaks their kiss. “I want to go walk on the beach.”  
Bill responds, “Now?”  
“It looks so soft Bill. We can walk and watch the sunset with the sand between our toes. Did you pack my bathing suit?”  
“Of course.”  
Gini opens her suitcase to see what exactly Bill had packed for this trip and it was very clear what his intentions had been. “By the looks of what you packed, you didn’t have any intentions of us leaving this room!” Gini grins.  
“I packed some clothes for you. You are being so dramatic.” Bill smiles.  
“I can tell which items of my clothing you like.”  
Bill blushes a bit. “Hurry up and change so we can go to the beach.”  
Gini manages to find an outfit she feels appropriate, puts on her shoes and hat and off they go.  
As they walk along the beach, hand in hand, they watch the sun set over the ocean. Bill looks at Gini, “I can’t believe we are married. Does it seem real to you?”  
“Yes and no. I am shocked that we are in this place. That we were able to overcome our differences and find our way back to each other. The last year has been so stressful, full of ups and downs but here we are.”  
“Smooth sailing from now on Mrs. Masters.” Bill radiates with glee.  
“Mrs. Masters…I cannot get over that. It makes me think of your Mother or Libby.”  
“I am not sure how to take that?”  
“It isn’t a bad thing Bill. It is just something I will have to get used to. I do want my professional name however to stay Johnson.”  
“Of course you do. I completely understand that. Are you hungry?”  
“Starving. I was thinking though, that room service sounds like the best option.” She kisses him and takes his hand to lead him back towards the hotel.  
“I like that idea.”  
They walk back to towards the hotel, hand in hand. When they get close to the door he pushes her gently into it, followed by a deep and passionate kiss. One hand wrapped around her waist while the other tries to get the key into the lock. She laughs as he becomes frustrated, gently takes his hand and turns the key. The door opens and they quickly close it behind them. Bill manages to fling his shoes off as Gini unbuttons his shirt. He fumbles with the clasp on her pants, desperately trying to get them off. Once his shirt is removed, her hands slide down his chest and into his shorts, his arousal already hot and ready. She slides his short and boxers down around his ankles, leaving nothing left to the imagination. Bill finally manages to get her pants off and pulls her blouse over her head. She stops him and reaches behind her back, slowly unhooking the clasps of her bra. She removes it and as she stands there in nothing but her panties, Bill watched intently. Bill lifts her up and kisses her as she wraps her legs around him. He carries her towards the bed and gently tosses he on it. She shifts a bit when Bill leans down planting small kisses on her neck, then her breasts. With his mouth he sucks on her nipple and Gini responds with moans of ecstasy, arching her back and writhing beneath him. His tongue swirling around the other to keep her going. Gini swirls her hands in his hair as he reaches her navel. His kisses tickle just a bit as she laughs slightly at his touch. He reaches his hand inside of her panties and finds her sweet spot with his fingers. He massages it and she responds again. Her hips buck as his fingers get closer to her entrance. She is wet and very aroused, ready for whatever he has planned. He inserts his fingers and massages her clit with his thumb. The combination sends Gini reeling. He quickly pulls them out, rips off her panties, spreads her legs, and positions himself with her, slowly pushing inside of her, filling her completely. She wraps her legs around his hips as he thrusts into her. Each thrust sending her closer to orgasm. He kisses her breasts, then finds her lips, her mouth is open as she moans from the pleasure of him. He nips her lower lip, then they find each others tongues and it is all sweat, moans, grunts and screams as they continue. Gini wanting to take some control flips them over, as he is still inside her. She sits up, riding him hard and quickly. One hand gropes her breast and the other her buttocks. She places one hand on his abdomen to steady herself and the other on his leg. She can feel him sinking deeper inside of her with each thrust. She leans down and kisses him and begins to tighten around him as her orgasm takes hold. She cries out in ecstasy as the waves take hold and collapses on his chest. Bill flips her back over and continues his thrusting as she continues to spasm around him causing him to find his orgasm as well. He pulls out slowly and falls beside her. She wraps her arm over his abdomen; they both look at each other and smile. Gini turns to Bill, “Well some things never change.” Bill smiles back. They lay there wrapped in each others arms, realizing that they are one. There is no one else for either of them and this is the way they want it.  
“I believe that I need a shower after that workout. Would you like to join me?”   
“I think I would.”  
Bill grabs the robes from the bathroom and hands one to Gini. She wraps herself in the robe and watches Bill turn on the shower. He reemerges from the bathroom, grabs ahold of her and kisses her deeply. “Thank you.”   
“Thank you? For what?”  
“For marrying me.”  
“Thank you for marrying me!”  
They both wait as the shower begins to warm, watching the sunset and thinking about how far they have come since their first meeting at Washington University.   
“I have a question.”  
“What might that be?”  
“Will you tell me what extra means?”  
“No. I think you will just have to wait and find out.” Gini smiles, turns and saunters into the bathroom, making a quick glance back towards Bill.”  
“I really want to know!” He follows her into the bathroom.  
“Patience Husband, patience. Also, I was starving before we came back to the room. Do you think you could order some dinner before we get into the shower?"  
"Anything in particular?"  
"Whatever you order will be fine. You know what I like." She hops into the shower as Bill picks up the phone to call for room service desperately hoping that they answer quickly so he can join her in the shower.


	3. Life Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Bill and Virginia begin their Honeymoon, life has a way of throwing a wrench into it.

Chapter 3: 

As a small bit of light shines through the blinds, Gini slowly opens her eyes. The weight of Bills arm draped over her waist reminds her where she is. She turns slightly but enough to cause bill to stir, then gently kisses him on the cheek. His eyes suddenly pop open and he sees her staring back at him. A smile comes to his face and he leans over and kisses her as she responds. His hand slides up her thigh and he pulls her closer to him. He breaks away, “Good Morning.”  
She responds, “Good Morning” and slowly runs her hand along his chest in a soft circular pattern. She gently lays her head against his chest, the beating of his heart pulsing in her ear. They continue their morning makeout session until they are interrupted by the loud ringing of the phone. Bill humphs as Gini rolls over to pick it up off of the nightstand.   
“Hello?”  
“Hello, is this Virginia Johnson?”  
“Yes. Can I help you?”  
“This is Sister McClaren and I need to speak with you regarding Tessa Johnson.”  
“Is she alright?”  
“Yes she is fine but we have had a situation at the school and she has been suspended.”  
“What kind of a situation? Suspended? Again?”  
“She was caught in a very compromising position with another student behind the bleachers of the football field. As you know, this is not the first time she has been caught with this type of behavior and she has been suspended for 2 weeks, pending a review by the counsel.”  
“When you say compromising position Sister what exactly are you talking about?”  
“Inappropriate sexual activity.”  
“Inappropriate sexual activity in your world could be very different from mine Sister. Were they kissing, touching or having sex?”  
“Mrs. Johnson!”  
“I need to know what I am dealing with Sister.”  
“You can speak with her about that. Can you come pick her up?”  
“As you know I am out of town, but her father George Johnson is in town and should be available. I will call him and ask him to come and get her. I am so sorry for this Sister and we will be taking care of it immediately.”  
“I certainly hope so. If you don’t, she is headed down a completely inappropriate path.”  
“Have a nice day Sister.” Gini slams the phone down and sits dejected on the edge of the bed.   
“What is going on?”  
“Tessa was caught behind the bleachers with some boy, doing what I am not positive. Why does she keep getting into trouble every week? How long is this going to go on? I swear Bill, we have to come up with a solution!”  
“I am sure she is just exploring her boundaries and she is exploring her sexuality. Don’t you remember what you were like when you were 17?”  
“Bill that doesn’t help, that makes it worse. I don’t want her doing the same things I did, especially when it comes to sex and love!”  
“We are going to have to tell them about us sooner rather than later!”  
“I know. I was planning on telling them when we got home. Remember that this honeymoon was a complete surprise to me!”  
“I understand. Just relax and I will call George for you.”  
“Thank you Bill but I need to address this myself.”  
“I am ordering some coffee and breakfast.”  
“That sounds good.”  
Bill called for breakfast then went into the bathroom to shave. Gini called George only to be chastised yet again for not being around when the kids need her. Not letting him get to her, she yelled back for him to please just pick her up and she will talk with her when she gets back to town. She hung up the phone and collapsed on the bed.  
“How did George take the news about us?”  
“I didn’t even tell him because he was too busy berating me about never being around when the kids need me and how I am an absentee parent. I can never do anything right in his eyes and yet where was he for the first 10 years of their lives? It is exhausting Bill. I am so happy that you and Libby seem to be handing the joint parenting much better than George and I ever have.”  
“We have our moments. Nothing is perfect.” There is a knock at the door. Gini throws on her robe and answers the door, to be greeted by the bellman and their breakfast.   
“I have breakfast for Mr. & Mrs. Masters.”  
“Yes, come in. Thank you.” She tips the bellman and slumps down into the chair next to the table. Bill finishes shaving and comes around the corner to a frustrated Gini.  
“Listen. There isn’t anything you can do about it right now so don’t let it get to you. We will be home in a few days and you can handle it then.”  
“A few days? I am not sure this can wait that long Bill. She is ruining her education. I think that they might expel her this time.”  
“Expel her? For making out with some boy?”  
“I don’t know if it was making out or what the circumstances are because she wouldn’t explain the details to me. I have had the sex talk with her Bill. I have had every lecture I can think of about responsibility and how important her education is and still she constantly makes the wrong decisions. I am so afraid that she is more like me than I realized.” Gini begins to tear.  
“If she is like you Gin, that isn’t a bad thing.” Bill wipes the tear from her cheek.  
“It is! I have made so many bad decisions, time and time again. I have been divorced not once, not twice but three times. Think about all the mistakes I made with you, the bad decisions that we participated in together and the pain that we caused other people throughout the years, including the kids. I don’t know Bill…will it ever get better?”   
“All of that is in the past now. We have to focus on the future and how we are going to proceed from now on. We will work everything out with the kids and show them how not to make the mistakes that we made. It will all work itself out.”  
“If you say so.” Gini is unsure. “I am starving. Let’s eat some breakfast and then we can go back to the beach.”  
“I would rather eat some breakfast and stay in the room.” Bill was never great at subtlety.   
“Oh you would? What do you want to do in the room all day? Puzzles, watch tv…oh wait I know…twister!” Gini laughs as Bills face shows his bit of frustration. “Calm down…I am joking!” She leans in and kisses him, her hands trailing to the back of his head, running through his lush locks then reaches behind him and grabs a piece of toast off the tray and proceeds to take a bite. She smiles as she turns to grab the food. “Let’s eat.” Bill smiles back and they both sit and enjoy their first breakfast as husband and wife.


	4. The Honeymoon is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Virginia return home from their Honeymoon to be inundated with family drama.

Virginia held Bill's hand as he opened the door to the house.  
"Welcome home Mrs. Masters." He kissed her gently. Gini smiled and walked into the kitchen when Tessa suddenly appeared.  
"Tessa? What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at your Father's until tomorrow."  
"Well I'm not. He had some gig that he suddenly had to go to in Dallas, so here I am."  
"Where is Lisa?"  
"She is in the other room watching cartoons with Jeremy."  
"Jeremy?"  
"My boyfriend. You met him once, two months ago."  
"You know you are not allowed to have your boyfriend at the house without a parent at home. How many times do I have to tell you that?"  
"Well it isn't exactly an ideal situation for a makeout session or sex now is it, with a 4 year old running around? She is a good form of birth control, not that we need any." Tessa rolls her eyes then spots Bill step in behind her mom. "What is he doing here?"  
"We just got back from out of town and he brought me home. Tessa we need to talk."  
"About what?"  
"Well..Bill and I.." Bill interrupts Virginia. "We got married Tessa."  
"Married? Why? Please don't tell me you're pregnant again?"  
"God no. We love each other Tess."  
"So what does that mean then? Are we still going to live here?"  
"We haven't worked through all the details yet but when we do, you will be the first to know."  
"Well great. Another life decision that I have absolutely no say in that changes my entire life." Tessa stomps out of the room and summons Jeremy. "We are going out."  
"Out? We just got home and we have a lot to discuss. You are in a lot of trouble at school, again! You are not going out right now."  
"Are you going to stop me?"  
"DO NOT TEST ME TODAY TESS! I am in no mood." Tessa proceeds to grab her coat and Virginia yanks it away from her as Bill watches from the sideline, unsure whether to step in or not.  
"Give me back my coat!"  
"I said you are not leaving. Jeremy, it was nice to see you again but Tessa is grounded and unable to go out. I am going to have to ask you kindly to leave."  
"You are not leaving Jeremy! You are taking me with you! I am 18 years old and you can't stop me!"  
"Tessa, so help me, if you leave this house, do not even think about coming back!" Bill gets between Virginia and Tessa to calm them down.  
"Ladies, please. Let's sit down and calmly discuss this. I am going to help Jeremy to his car while the both of you CALMLY re-think this situation."  
"Bill, this is none of your business!" Tessa is now screaming. Jeremy turns to Tessa, "I think I'm going to go. I will call you tomorrow." He leaves and Bill clearly wants out of the room as well. "I am going to go check on Lisa."  
"Why the Mother of the year act all of the sudden? Why do you care whether I stay or go? You never gave a fuck before?" Tessa is fuming.  
"Do not use that language with me. I have always cared. I may not have been around all of the time but I care. You are out of control and you are going to finish school, if it is the last thing I do. If I have to walk you there and sit with you all day, I will do it!"  
"That is completely unreasonable!"  
"Then you need to start doing what is necessary to finish your senior year without getting expelled. Why did they suspend you for 2 weeks this time?"  
"Because Sister Angeline is a bitch."  
"Tessa!"  
"Well she is. I think she is jealous of girls because she isn't getting any."  
"Tessa, knock it off. This attitude of yours is not doing you any favors. It makes you look like a spoiled brat."  
"Well I am a product of my raising, so I guess you have yourself to blame then, don't you?" Tessa stands up and stomps up to her bedroom, slamming her door to make a final point. Virginia remains at the table, her head in her hands, completely uncertain how to fix the situation when she feels Bill’s hand on her shoulder. She turns, her head leaning into his stomach and begins to cry. “I just haven’t done anything right with her. What can I do to make this better?”  
“Neither one of us are candidates for Father or Mother Knows Best. Just keep trying. Do you want me to talk to her about the importance of school and her future?”  
“She might listen more to you than to me.”  
“I will talk to her in the morning, once she has calmed down. In the meantime, there is a little girl in there asking for her mommy.”  
“Lisa. I haven’t even had a chance to see her yet.” A smile lights up on her face and Virginia heads into the other room and scoops her up. Lisa beams with excitement at the site of her. Virginia sets her on her lap and Lisa can’t wait to tell her about the cartoons she is watching. Bill watches and smiles, then walks to the phone to call his own kids to check in.  
“Masters Residence. Johnny speaking.”  
“John? It’s your Dad.”  
“Hi.”  
“How have you been? How is California?”  
“Fine I guess. Jenny and Howie like it more than I do. I miss my friends.”  
“Have you made new friends?”  
“A couple.”  
“It takes time. You will figure it out. You are a really good kid. How is your Mother?”  
“She is busy a lot with school but she seems happy enough.”  
“Well I want all of you to be happy. Tell them that I called. I think that I might be able to come visit soon. Virginia and I have an interview in Los Angeles that we might be flying out for in about a month.”  
“I will let mom know.”  
“I’ll talk to you later Son.”  
“Bye.”  
Virginia listened briefly before walking into the kitchen. “How are the kids?”  
“He seems sad. He said everyone else is fine. I am kind of worried about him Gin.”  
“I am sure Libby has it under control but if you want to fly out there…”  
“He is probably just taking longer to adjust. I will give it some time. Plus we have that interview in Los Angeles, so I was thinking that would be a good time to visit with them and tell them about us.”  
“You want to wait a month to tell Libby and the kids that we are married? I don’t want them finding out in the paper? Remember the paparazzi?”  
“Oh, that is true. Maybe I should call and talk with Libby tomorrow then.”  
“That makes more sense. Lisa is hungry, so I need to whip up something for dinner. How do pancakes and eggs sound?”  
“For dinner?”  
“Yes. I like having breakfast for dinner.”  
Bill smiles, then pulls her in for a kiss. “I never knew that about you.”  
“There is a lot that we don’t know about each other. It is going to be a roller coaster of a ride.” She kisses him. “Can you get the skillet for me under the stove?”  
Bill knows now, that this new normal. May be just what the doctor ordered. He looks at Gini with Lisa standing next to her and can’t help but think this is the way it should have always been.

*A FEW HOURS LATER*  
Virginia closes the bedroom door behind her, locks it and then leans against it. She is exhausted and Bill can see it written all over her face.  
“I know it has been a tough day with Tessa but it will work out. Why don’t you get undressed and take a hot bath to relax. If Lisa gets up, I will put her back to bed.”  
“That sounds fantastic but I would probably just fall asleep in the bathtub. It is probably best to just go to bed. Tomorrow is going to come fast and we have a lot of work to catch up on thanks to Nancy’s scheming.”  
“I had almost forgotten about Nancy. I still cannot believe how treacherous she was about everything and how we missed it.”  
“We have to be more careful about the people that we hire. I also think it best if we only hire one person and work with them at the same time. I don’t believe that we each need a partner anymore. Don’t you agree?”  
“I do.” She kisses Bill, smiles then changes her clothes. “What do you think about looking for a house soon?”  
“I think that would be something we can discuss. But for now, let’s call it a night.”  
They both agree, climb into bed and fall fast asleep.


End file.
